The Powers of 3 and 4
by charm3power
Summary: Phoebe meets Cole in New York, and stays there. Piper and Prue meet Paige, who becomes the third Charmed sister. Soon Phoebe realizes who Cole is, and flees to San Francisco. Can there be a Power of 4? Or will one sister have to die?
1. The Beginning Pt 1

Phoebe stays in New York, and Paige meets Prue and Piper. Paige, Prue, and Piper become the Charmed Ones. Phoebe is 22 years old. Cole is 25 years old. Piper is 23 years old. Prue is 24 years old. Paige is 21 years old.

_New York City. Late night. Apartment._

Phoebe is wearing a long, red sleeveless dress. Phoebe has brown eyes and long, brown hair. Cole is wearing a black suit. Cole has brown eyes and short, black hair. They are both sitting on the sofa in their living room.

_San Francisco. Late night. Victorian manor._

Prue and Piper Halliwell, Phoebe's sisters sit on a sofa. Piper is wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Prue is wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Both have long, black hair and brown eyes. The phone rings. Piper picks it up.

"Hello? Phoebe is that you?" asked Piper.

"Yes, Piper. It's me, Phoebe. I've decided to stay in New York." said Phoebe's voice.

"Why?" asked Piper.

_New York._

"I've fallen in love with this great guy named Cole Turner. He's a handsome lawyer. He's also got me out of plenty of trouble here in New York. That's how I met him. I have many friends here too. I'm finishing college here next year. I'm in my junior year of college." said Phoebe.

_San Francisco._

"Why do you have to stay in New York? You could finish here in San Francisco." said Piper.

"I just have to. Cole has a law firm here. And I don't want to leave him. I think he might be the one." said Phoebe's voice.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not happy for you. I just wish you'd come home. I mean you left right after Grams came." said Piper, now crying.

"I know. I couldn't deal with it. I still can't. I am sorry for leaving like that." said Phoebe's voice.

Piper wipes her tears.

"It's okay, now. I just wish you would come home. Prue went into the kitchen, now. I don't think she likes that you're staying in New York." said Piper.

"Does Prue hate me?" asked Phoebe's voice.

"What? Of course not. She's just as worried about you as I am." said Piper.

"Doesn't sound like it. I can tell. I've made plenty of mistakes, and she probably thinks this is my worst mistake. Well that and leaving you guys, after Grams died." said Phoebe's voice.

"I know. Listen. I have to go now, Phoebe. We arranged for a party for you here. Now we have to cancel everything. We were going to have a surprise welcome home party." said Piper.

"Oh, Piper. I'm so sorry. I know you're become a great cook." said Phoebe's voice.

"Well, I used to work at Quake. But Grams left us money in her will. I built P3 with the money. A night club here in San Francisco. Prue gave me her blessing. I want to know if you will." said Piper.

"Of course. I've got to go now too. Cole and I are going out." said Phoebe's voice.

Piper nods, and hangs up. She sits down on the sofa, and wipes the rest of her tears away.

_New York._

Phoebe hangs up the phone. Phoebe and Cole walk out of the apartment, and into a limousine, to have a night on the town, of eating at a restaurant and dancing.

_San Francisco. Manor_

Piper goes into the kitchen to make a late dinner. Prue sees Grams's will on the table. She picks it up. A golden key slides out from the envelope. Curious, Prue picks it up, and walks upstairs into the attic. Prue uses the key, and unlocks the attic.

"It worked." said Prue.

Prue enters the attic, and sees a huge book on a podium. She walks up to it, and sees the cover. A symbol of the triquetta is on the cover at the top of the book. In the middle is the title of the book, Book of Shadows. Prue opens the book to the first page.

She sees a rhyme written on the first page.

"What is this? A nursery rhyme?" asked Prue.

Prue reads it aloud. As soon as she finishes the rhyme, the book glows gold. 3 beams of gold light fly from the book. One hits Prue. She falls to the ground, unconscious.

_Apartment._

A redhead named Paige Matthews walks into her apartment. Her profession is a social worker. She closes and locks the door behind her. She sets her purse down onto the table. The second golden beam of light flies in a window, and strikes Paige. She passes out, now lying on the kitchen floor.

Kitchen.

Piper finishes up a quick dinner. The third and final golden beam of light comes through a window and strikes Piper. Piper passes out onto the ground, as the 2 plates she is carrying fall to the ground, and shatter to pieces. Food flies everywhere, but Piper is now sleeping.

_Next morning._

Piper wakes up in the kitchen and sees the mess. She immediately cleans up the broken glass and food, and toss them into the trash can. She then goes upstairs, and changes into a black tanktop and blue jeans. She walks out of her room, quickly and quietly. She looks into Prue's room, and sees she's not there. She then hears the attic door creaking.

"That's odd. It's always been locked." said Piper.

Piper walks up to the attic door, and enters it. Prue lies on the floor, and the Book of Shadows remains on the podium. Piper ignores the strange book for now, and shakes Prue, who wakes up.

"Prue. What happened?" asked Prue.

"I read a weird rhyme from that book. I must have been more tired than I thought, for I passed out after that." said Prue.

"Yeah. I passed out too. I ended up cleaning broken glass and food that I spilled on the floor. Which reminds me, we didn't have dinner, so I better make breakfast." said Piper.

Piper heads downstairs to make breakfast. Prue closes the Book of Shadows, and enters her room. She changes into a black dress. Piper walks into the kitchen, and gathers stuff, and set it onto the table. Prue walks in, and helps her make the breakfast. In 30 minutes, they've made a great breakfast, and begin eating.

"I've got to get to work. When Jack discovered Phoebe wasn't coming he told my boss, and now I have to go to work today." said Prue.

"Yeah. I'm going to see if I can find that place for P3." said Piper.

"Aren't you still working at Quake?" asked Prue.

"No. My boss's sister moved in. She's the new cook, and he fired me, and gave her my old job." said Piper.

"Oh, Piper. I know how much you love cooking." said Prue.

"I know. But this way, I can find my club now." said Piper.

"I'll help you look this afternoon if you haven't found one." said Prue.

"Thank you." said Piper.

Prue and Piper walk out of the house. They climb into their cars. Prue drives to her job, while Piper goes hunting for a building to use for her club.

_Mitchell Social Services._

Paige walks into the building. She is carrying her purse and a bag. She walks over to her desk and sets them down. Then goes through her files to get ready for the day. Her boss, Jack Mitchell walks out of his office.

"Paige, we were going through some old files. And we found your old file. Are you sure you don't want to find your birth family?" asked Jack.

"But I thought I was given to a church, and was adopted from there." said Paige.

"No. You were sent to an orphanage. Your father came back and set it up, so you could find your family if you wanted to. You have 3 half-sisters still alive, Paige. Your mother and grandmother are dead. No one knows where your father is, but your half sisters' father is still alive, but he's moving around too much to track." said Jack.

"Where are they?" asked Paige.

"One of them is living in New York now. But the other 2 live at this address." said Jack.

"Thank you, Mr. Mitchell." said Paige.

"No problem. It's your decision to go meet them if you want. At least you still know you have family." said Mr. Mitchell.

Paige took the files from Mr. Mitchell, and looked at them.

_1. Prue Halliwell:_

_Profession: Photographer._

_Home: Victorian Manor in San Francisco._

_2. Piper Halliwell:_

_Profession: Unemployed._

_Former Job: Cook at Quake._

_Home: Victorian Manor in San Francisco._

_3. Phoebe Halliwell:_

_Profession: None._

_School: Junior in College._

_Home: Apartment in NY. Sharing with her boyfriend, Cole Turner._

"Mr. Mitchell. Where did you get this?" asked Paige.

"From my friend, Darryl Morris, he's a cop." said Jack.

"These are copies of police files." said Paige.

"Yes. Their address is in there too. By the way, your mother and grandmother both passed away. Your mother drowned at a lake probably when you were 8 or 9. And your grandmother died about 3 years ago." said Jack.

"Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are all I have left, then." said Paige.

"Yes. And your birth father. Wherever he is." said Jack.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up someday. But I'm still not sure about meeting my sisters." said Paige.

"Why don't you sleep on it, tonight, and then think about it tomorrow?" asked Jack.

"I think I'll do that." said Paige.

Paige then begins to work, and unsuccessfully tries to push thoughts of meeting her 2 half-sisters out of her mind.

_Building._

Piper Halliwell walks in, and begins examining the building.

"This could be made into a nightclub." said Piper.

Just then a man walks in, holding a knife. He tosses it towards Piper. Just then Piper walks away to examine the counter. The knife flies into the opposite wall. Piper sees it, and turns around. But the man is already gone. Black mist flies from the knife, and floats towards Piper.

"Okay. Calm down. You were just attacked by an unknown person. The police won't be able to help me, except give me a cop or 2 as protection. I wish I saw his face, or at least who attacked me." said Piper.

Piper sighs, and climbs the stairs. The black mist hits her, and the stairs give way, and she plunges back into the room, and is knocked onto the floor, unconscious. A couple hours later, Prue stands outside the door, trying to push it open.

"It's jammed. Great. Piper? Are you in there?" asked Prue.

There's no response. Prue pushes the door, but realizes it's blocked. Nearby, Paige is driving her car, and drives through an intersection. She sees Prue trying to break into the building. Paige pulls over, and runs up to her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Paige.

"Yes. My sister was supposed to check this place out, and it was unlocked. But now its blocked somehow." said Prue, pointing at the door.

The door is immediately flung backwards, causing both of them to jump.

"What just happened?" asked Paige.

"I don't know. If you're not busy, could you help me find my sister? I don't have time to get anyone else here." said Prue.

"Sure. Bye the way, my name is Paige Matthews." said Paige.

"I'm Prue Halliwell." said Prue.

"You're the photographer for Bucklands. Aren't you?" asked Paige.

"Yeah. What do you do?" asked Prue, walking down the steps.

Paige follows her.

"I'm a social worker. I want to help people. It makes me feel good knowing I helped a kid through a tough time, or helped a family." said Paige.

"My sister, Piper, was the cook at Quake. But they fired her. Now she was looking to build a new nightclub. This was one of the sites she was looking at." said Prue.

Paige and Prue walk down the steps, and see Piper unconscious on the ground.

"PIPER! yelled Prue.

Paige and Prue runs up to Piper. Paige examines her.

"I did study medicine too. Let me check her pulse." said Paige.

Paige touches Piper's wrist, and then puts her ear to her chest.

"She's still breathing, and her heart is beating. She's just unconscious. But we should get her to a hospital just to be safe." said Paige.

"Good idea." said Prue.

Prue pulls her phone out of her pocket, and calls the hospital. In a few minutes, an ambulance arrives. Piper is loaded in, while Prue goes with her.

"Prue. Let's swap cell phone numbers so we can stay in touch." said Paige.

Prue nods. Paige and Prue swap cell phone numbers.

"Call me when you found out she's really okay." said Paige.

"I will. Thank you, Paige." said Prue.

Paige nods, and gets into her car, and drives back to her job, since her lunch hour is now over.

_Hospital._

Piper is brought into the ER. A nurse examines her, while Prue sits in the waiting room. The nurse comes out and walks up to Prue.

"Don't worry, Ms. Halliwell. Your sister just has a mild concussion. She just needs to be kept overnight for observation and she can go home tomorrow." said nurse.

"Is she awake yet? I want to see her." said Prue.

"Yes. But you only have a few minutes. They drugged her so she should fall asleep soon." said nurse.

Prue nods and walks into Piper's room. Piper sees her and smiles.

"Prue." said Piper.

"No. Don't talk. You'll be asleep soon. What were you doing down there? You scared me, Piper. You're all I've got, with Grams and mom gone. And who knows when Phoebe will come back." said Prue.

"Don't worry, Prue. I'll always be there for you." said Piper.

Piper closed her eyes, as the drugs had taken effect, and she went to sleep. Prue smiles.

"Good night, Piper." whispered Prue.

Prue walks to the door, and turns the light off. She looks at Piper one more time, before walking out of the room, and closing the door. She returns to the waiting room and finishes the forms. She hands them to the nurse, and then leaves the hospital. Prue gets a cab, and heads for Bucklands to continue working.

_Mitchell Social Services._

Paige sits at her desk.

"I hope Piper is okay." thought Paige.

Paige's cell phone rings, and she takes it out of her purse, and raises it to her head.

"Hello?" asked Paige.

"Paige. It's Prue. Piper's going to be okay. I want to thank you again for helping me save her." Prue.

"Sure. No problem." said Paige.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for your kindness?" asked Prue.

"Just let me know when Piper gets that club open." said Paige.

"Oh, I will. Thanks again." said Prue.

Prue and Paige both hang up, and Paige looks back through the files again.

"I've met my sisters. I just hope I can get them to like me before I find a way to tell them the truth." thought Paige.


	2. The Beginning Pt 2

_Night._

Prue walks into the manor. She walks into the attic, and up to the Book of Shadows. She reads the rhyme again, and realizes it gave her the power of telekinesis.

"Does that mean Piper and Phoebe have powers?" asked Prue.

Prue, still confused, turns the page. Another spell is on it, which summons the dead. Prue decides to get ingredients. Only one person could explain everything to her. Her grandmother, Penny Halliwell. Meanwhile, outside, Paige drives up, now deciding to tell Prue the truth. She knocks on the door, and gets no response. She tries the door, and it's unlocked. She enters and closes the door.

"Oh, great. Paige. You're a social worker, and you just committed a crime. Breaking and Entering." muttered Paige.

Paige looks around.

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well find Prue." said Paige.

Paige hears sounds upstairs, and walks up the steps to find Prue.

In the attic, Prue gathers the ingredients, and sets candles in a circle. She casts the spell. Penny Halliwell appears in a flash of white light.

"Prue, you've learn how to summon. How wonderful." said Penny, stepping out of the circle, and becoming corporeal

"Grams." said Prue, running up and hugging Penny.

"Where's Piper and Phoebe?" asked Grams.

"Piper's in the hospital. She'll be back here tomorrow. And Phoebe stayed in New York. She fell in love with some lawyer." said Prue.

"But you can't have your powers, unless all 3 of your sisters have powers, and are close by. If Phoebe isn't here, then, how do you have your powers?" asked Penny.

A swirl of white lights forms into Patty.

"Mom?" asked Prue.

"Yes. Prue. You have a third sister. She is actually you half-sister. You see I had an affair with my whitelighter, Sam. The result was our daughter, Paige. You've met her today." said Patty.

"What are you saying that Paige is my sister?" asked Prue.

"Cool." said a voice.

Prue, Patty, and Penny look up to see Paige.

"Paige. How did you get in?" asked Prue.

"I touched the piece of paper you gave me, and for some reason I saw a man killing you and Piper at the hospital today." said Paige.

"The power of premonition." said Patty.

"Piper's power is freezing, while Prue, your power is telekinesis." said Grams.

"That's how I could open that door and save Piper." said Prue.

"Yes." said Patty.

"Here's someone to help guide you as witches. A whitelighter." said Patty.

Swirls of blue lights form into a Caucasian man. He has brown eyes and short, blonde hair. He is wearing a blue plaid shirt and blue jeans.

"This is Leo Wyatt. Your whitelighter. His powers are being able to tell where you are, hear your calls for when you need him, healing, orbing, and shape shifting." said Penny.

"He is your guide to magic. Mom and I can't always be here for you, so Leo will be here to help you on your journey." said Patty.

"Then we have to save Piper from whoever is going to attack her." said Paige.

"What did he look like?" asked Leo.

"We must leave now. You can call us back later, when Piper returns." said Grams.

Just then footsteps are heard, as Piper walks in, and sees Leo, Paige, Prue, Grams, and Patty.

"What's going on?" asked Piper.

"How are you out of the hospital?" asked Prue.

"They decided to let me go early." said Piper.

"Prue. Maybe you should explain it to Piper. You know her better." said Paige.

"Right. Come on, Piper." said Prue.

Patty, Penny, and Prue walk out with Piper. Paige walks up to the book, and looks through it. Many of the pages are blank, but in the beginning of the book she discovers who was going to attack.

"I thought so. He's a warlock. Just make a vanquishing potion to get rid of him." said Leo.

"Right. How do I do that?" asked Paige.

Leo shows Paige how to make her first potion, while Prue, Patty, and Penny talk to Piper in the other room.

"Piper. Paige is our half-sister." said Prue.

"Yes. I had an affair with Sam. I did love him, but I loved your father more, and chose to stay with him, and take care of you, Prue, and Phoebe." said Patty.

"The Elders would have killed Paige and Sam if they found out, so I arranged for her adoption. But with Phoebe in New York, when Prue read the spell of the Power of 3, Paige, and both of you got the powers." said Piper.

"Wait. Because Phoebe wasn't here, Paige got her powers." said Piper.

"Yes." said Prue.

Piper looks angry, and turns her head.

"Piper. Paige is our sister." said Prue.

"Half-sister, Prue. If Phoebe had known about this, she would have come home. She should have it not Paige." said Piper.

"I didn't know you felt that way." said a voice.

Piper turns around to see Paige in the doorway. Tears flow freely down Paige's face. Paige wipes them away.

"I helped Prue rescue you and get you to the hospital. I always wanted a sister, and discovering I had 3 was great, but now it seems I don't have any." said Paige.

Paige runs down the stairs, crying. She runs out the door, slamming it behind her.

"PIPER! How could you?" asked Prue.

Prue runs down to get Paige.

"Piper. Paige is your sister. How could you act this way?" asked a voice.

Piper looks up to see Leo, standing in the doorway, and she blushes.

"So. Who are you?" asked Piper, trying to change the subject.

"I'm Leo Wyatt. Your whitelighter. But how could you treat Paige that way?" asked Leo.

"I don't really know. I actually wanted to meet her, but something stopped me. I don't know why." said Piper.

Piper's eyes suddenly glow black.

"She's possessed." said Penny.

"But how?" asked Leo.

_Author's Note: Piper is regular Piper. Spirit Piper is possessed Piper. Spirit Piper has a very dark voice, that doesn't sound like Piper at all._

"Ha, ha. The warlock's knife held my spirit. When it hit the wall, it released me into Piper." said Spirit Piper.

Penny and Patty vanish in swirls of white light. Leaving Leo alone.

"As for you, whitelighter..." said Spirit Piper.

She kicks Leo, hurling him down the stairs, and into the wall, knocking him unconscious. She walks downstairs, and steps over Leo.

"I'll deal with you later. It's time for a family reunion." said Spirit Piper.

Spirit Piper walks out, in time to see a furious Prue walk back to the house, and sees a red car drive away in the distance.

"Well, Paige will have to wait. But she does have the power of premonitions, but Prue has the power of telekinesis. Both are equal threats." said Spirit Piper.

The warlock blinks in.

"Hey, my dear friend. Go after the half-sister. I'll handle my dear sister, Prue." said Spirit Piper.

The warlock smiles, nods, and blinks out. Spirit Piper waves her hand. Leo vanishes in black mist. She looks back to see the door open. A very angry Prue walks into the house, and slams the door behind her.

"Piper! How could you?" yelled Prue.

"I'm not Piper." said Spirit Piper.

Prue sees Piper's eyes are now black.

"What are you? And what have you done with Piper?" asked Prue.

"You mean your weak sister. And what about poor old Paige? Crying her eyes out, while driving. I hope she doesn't crash." said Spirit Piper.

"No. Paige." said Prue, running to the door.

Sprit Piper throws up her hands, freezing the doors. Spirit Piper pulls out a knife.

"It's time to say goodbye. (_using Piper's voice_): Say hello to mom and Grams for me."

Spirit Piper flings the knife at Prue. She flings her hand back, trying to throw the knife, like she did the door. The knife spins around, and heads back for Spirit Piper. Spirit Piper vanishes in black mist, as the knife hits the wall. Prue runs upstairs while she has the chance.

In the attic, Prue runs in, and looks through the Book of Shadows. She finds the page on spirits.

"The spirit must leave its host, and then this spell will be used to return her to her imprisonment." said Prue, reading aloud.

She looks at it again, and writes the rhyme down on a piece of Paper.

"That knife must still be where Piper was going to have her club." said Prue.

Prue puts the spell in her pocket, and pulls out her cell phone. She calls Paige, while running out the door.

On the road, Paige drives her car, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her cell phone rings. She turns it on, and raises it to her ears.

"Hello?" asked Paige.

"Paige. It's Prue. Piper's possessed. That's why she was unconscious at the building. She just attacked me. And I can't find Leo." said Prue.

"I'm on my way back." said Paige.

"No. Meet me at the club." said Prue.

Paige nods, and hangs up. She sets the phone down, and turns her car around, and touches the back of her seat. She gets thrown into a premonition.

_Paige and Prue run into the building. Sprit Piper sits in the middle of the room, with Leo bound on the floor. The warlock is sitting next to her. Spirit Piper begins casting a spell. Prue flings Spirit Piper and the warlock backwards. Paige runs to Leo, to untie him. The warlock throws an energyball, and Paige vanishes in swirls of blue orbs. The energyball hits Leo in the chest, instead, and he screams in pain. Paige orbs back in, just as Spirit Piper appears behind Prue, and stabs her. Prue is sucked into the knife, while Spirit Piper gains Prue's power of telekinesis._

_"Goodbye, sister." said Spirit Piper, throwing the knife at Paige._

Paige wakes up in time to see the car heading towards a building. She stops the car, and parks at the building. She sees Prue running up to her.

"Prue. I just had a premonition. Leo's in there with possessed Piper and the warlock. They're performing some kind of ritual. In my premonition we go in, you fling them back with telekinesis. I tried to free Leo, and the warlock threw an energyball at me. And I orbed away." said Paige.

"Wait a second. You orbed away?" asked Paige.

"Well my dad is a whitelighter. Maybe I have some whitelighter powers too. Anyways, the energyball hit Leo, and it hurt him, but didn't kill him. Then possessed Piper appeared behind you, and stabbed you, trapping you in the knife, and she gained your power, and threw the knife at me. That's when it ended." said Paige.

"Then we've got to do it differently." said Prue.

Prue and Paige open the door, and peak in. Spirit Piper and the warlock are on the floor, just like in Paige' s premonition. Leo is on the floor, bound. Prue flings her hand back throwing Spirit Piper and the warlock into the wall. Paige and Prue run down, and free Leo. Leo thanks them, and runs to the stairs out of harm's way.

"You will pay for this." said Spirit Piper.

"Why do you like Piper? Telekinesis is a much better power than freezing." said Prue.

"You're right. So I'll just take it." said Spirit Piper.

Black mist flies from Piper, who falls to the ground. It heads towards Prue. Prue flings the knife from Piper's hand, and it spins in the air, between Piper and Prue, and the spirit is sucked into the knife. Paige throws the potion, and it hits the warlock. He screams as he is turned to ashes. Prue, Paige, and Leo run up to Piper.

"Piper. Are you alright?" asked Paige.

"Paige. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" said Piper.

"It's okay. You didn't mean what you said." said Paige.

"Thank you." said Piper.

"Come on. Let's get you home." said Prue.

Leo walks over to them. Leo grabs Prue, Piper, and Paige and orbs to the manor.

At the manor, the group orbs into the living room. Leo puts his hand over the sisters, and heals their wounds.

"They were just little cuts." said Prue.

"But you better be in perfect condition. For it's not over yet. There are thousands of warlocks, just like him. Along with demons, and many other evil creatures that will come after you to destroy you and take your powers. You are the Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches in the world." said Leo.

"Why did I orb in my premonition?" asked Paige.

"Because your father, was a whitelighter. So you're half-whitelighter. You'll soon be able to orb and heal." said Leo.

Prue and Paige smile, and leave Piper and Leo alone.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you too." said Piper.

"It's okay. You were possessed." said Leo.

"Really? Because I could have hurt you." said Piper.

"I know. But you're okay now. We all are." said Leo.

Prue and Paige look in from the kitchen.

"Looks like they'll make a perfect couple." said Paige.

"So where are you staying at?" asked Prue.

"An apartment." said Paige.

"What do you think about moving in with us?" asked Prue.

"But that's Phoebe's room." said Paige.

"Yeah. But if she comes back, we'll sort it out then. Right now, you should stay with us. As long as we're needed as witches. And besides we're sisters. We need to get closer. I know Piper and Phoebe really well. But Piper and I will want to get to know you too." said Prue.

"I'll think about it. But I don't think I'm ready yet." said Paige.

"I understand. Just let us know when you want to move in." said Prue.

The two sisters return to looking at Piper and Leo.

"Is there a chance we could become more than friends?" asked Piper.

"Yes. But the Elders forbid whitelighters and witches to be together." said Leo.

"Not anymore." said a voice.

Prue and Paige walk out to join Piper and Leo as white lights form into Penny.

"Sorry for the interruption. But when Paige was made into a Charmed One, since Phoebe wasn't here, that rule was thrown out." said Penny.

"Then whitelighters and witches can date?" asked Leo.

"Yes. And who knows, maybe one day you'll be allowed to marry and have kids. I do hope I'll get to see great grandchildren from at least one of you." said Penny.

"That's wonderful." said Piper.

Penny walks over to Piper, and hugs her. She also hugs Prue and Paige.

"Now, Leo. If you and Piper date, you better take care of her. Just because Patty and I are ghosts, doesn't mean we don't watch." said Penny.

Leo nods, and Penny waves goodbye, and vanishes in swirls of white light.

"Well, looks like Piper's got a boyfriend." said Paige.

Leo and Piper blush.

"I've got to get going. I promised to meet my boyfriend Glen." said Paige.

"Well, we'll see you later." said Prue.

Paige runs out, while Prue smiles at Leo and Piper, before heading into the kitchen.

_One month later..._

Piper guides a blindfolded Paige, Prue, and Leo out of her jeep. She guides them to a building, a sign says "P3". She guides them in, and closes the door.

"Okay. Remove your blindfolds." said Piper.

Prue, Leo, and Paige remove their blindfolds and see the club.

"Piper. You did it." said Prue.

"Yep. The workers just finished last night." said Piper.

"How did you get them to work so fast?" asked Piper.

"With a little help from Detective Morris, things went quickly and smoothly." said Piper.

Piper walks out the door, and opens it.

"Welcome everyone to my club. P3." said Piper.

Piper walks in, and steps aside, allowing customers into the club.

"Congratulations, Piper." said Prue.

"Yes. Things are finally looking up for us." said Prue.

Far beneath the ground, is a realm, known as the Underworld. Demons, warlocks, darklighters, and other evil creatures call it their home. In the main room, sits a figure, cloaked in brown robes, sitting on a throne. He is known as the Source of All Evil, or The Source.

"Well, Charmed Ones. You shall be destroyed. Maybe it's time to call on someone stronger to defeat you." said Source.

Cole Turner shimmers into the room.

"Show me your true form." said Source.

Cole transforms into Balthazar. His skin is red, with black demonic markings on his cheeks. He's bald. And his lawyer attire has transformed into brown robes.

"Now, destroy the Charmed Ones." said Source.

Balthazar nods, and shimmers out


	3. A Free Day

It's been a year, and they've had constant darklighters, warlocks, and demons attack them. Paige now controls her orbing powers, but can't control her premonitions.

At the manor, a demon shimmers in, and attacks the three sisters. The demon flings Piper into the wall. Paige orbs out, and reappears. Prue throws the demon into the wall, and Paige runs up to the unconscious Piper.

"LEO!" yelled Paige.

A darklighter orbs in, and shoots Paige, who falls to the ground.

"LEO!" yelled Prue.

Leo still doesn't arrive. Prue is furious. She grabs two athames, and hurls them at the demon, and darklighter killing them. She then runs up to Paige, and Piper. Prue grabs the arrow out of Paige. Leo finally orbs in, healing Piper. A warlock blinks in, grabs the unconscious Paige and blinks out.

"No. We can't lose Paige." said Piper.

"I can find her. She must be in the underworld." said Leo.

"Then take us to her." said Prue.

"But first you better get some potions. You don't know who we're up against." said Leo.

The three run upstairs. Prue gathers the potions, while Piper sits in a chair, flashing back to the beginning of the day.

_A few hours earlier…_

In the kitchen, Piper makes coffee. Prue and Paige enter to eat breakfast.

"Well, sleepyheads. It's Sunday. We don't have to go to work today. What do you want to do?" asked Piper.

"Maybe we should put a magic barrier around the house, you know to stop demons from appearing whenever they want." said Paige.

"Sure. Then maybe we can have a semi-normal life." said Piper.

The three sisters finish eating, and clean the dishes, before heading upstairs to begin the "demon barrier".

In the attic, the three sisters walk in. Paige heads to the book, while Piper makes the potion. Prue begins writing a spell. Leo orbs in.

"Hi, Leo." said Prue.

"The Elders said making a demon barrier is wrong. It'll just make them angrier." said Leo.

"Oh, please. At the very least, it'll keep out low level demons." said Paige.

"But not high level ones. What's to stop Belthazor from returning?" said Leo.

"Alright. I admit it. I wanted to create the demon barrier to stop other demons from coming, so we could focus on vanquishing Belthazor. He is the cause of all of our problems. Isn't he?" asked Paige.

"No. There is a stronger evil. He's called 'The Source'. He is the leader." said Leo.

"Fine. We'll abandon the demon barrier. I wouldn't want to go up against the "almighty" Elders. Who might I add, half the time, know nothing more than we do about the demons, and (whispers) they've been trying to break the two of you up, ever since you began dating." said Paige.

"We know that. But I couldn't care less about the Elders." said Prue.

"Was there anything else the dear Elders wanted us to do, or not do?" asked Paige.

"Nothing at the moment." said Leo.

"Let's go somewhere, before we're attacked by demons. Piper was right. The three of us, just having some fun, maybe we'll get half a day, at least." said Paige.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Piper.

Prue grabs some potions from the table, and hands them to Piper, and Paige.

"Just in case." said Prue.

"I have to go check on my other charges." said Leo.

"Alright." said Piper.

Leo orbs out. The sisters pack up a picnic, and go into Piper's car, and drive away.

At the park, the three sisters arrive. They sit at a picnic table, eating sandwiches, and drinking sodas.

"You know, I could get used to this. If we only had one day off, a week from the demonic hunt." said Paige.

"Yeah, but that's not going to change." said Piper, sadly.

"Maybe if we vanquish this Source guy, and Belthazor, then we could have some peace." said Paige.

"Maybe, but then again, every demon could attack us to avenge their deaths." said Prue.

"Not a pleasant thought." said Piper.

"Okay. Scratch that idea. Let's just enjoy the time we have. No more demon talk." said Paige.

"Agreed." said Piper and Prue.

The three sisters finish eating, and put their trash in a trashcan. Paige walks to the car nearby, and places the basket inside. She feels metal pointed at her head.

"Give me your keys." said man.

Paige reaches into her pocket, and then kicks him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Paige leaps into the car, locking the doors. Prue and Piper hear the commotion, and run up to see a robber trying to break into the car with Paige inside. Piper freezes the area, and the two sisters run to the car. Paige unlocks the doors. The man laughs, causing Piper and Prue to whirl around to see the man holding a fireball.

"Uh, oh." said Paige.

Prue flings the demon into a tree. Piper and Prue get into the car, and Paige drives away. The demon shimmers out.

At the manor, the three sisters run into the house. The demon shimmers in. He blasts Piper, sending her into the wall. Leo heals Piper, and she wakes up. Prue had killed the demon, and was holding a darklighter arrow in her hand. A warlock blinked in, grabbed Paige, and vanished.

"Piper?" asked Prue.

Piper looks up to see Prue and Leo standing over her.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about today. How it was ruined by a stupid demon. Why did you have a darklighter arrow in your hand?" said Piper.

"A darklighter shot Paige. I got the arrow out, while he was healing you." said Prue.

"Oh, god. She could be dying in the underworld." said Piper.

"That's why we've got to get to her." said Prue.

Leo grabs Prue and Piper's hands, and orbs out.

_Underworld._

Leo, Piper, and Prue orb in. Prue hands Piper some potions, and the three make their way through the hall. They see Paige on a table, tied down. A red faced demon is standing over her.

"That's Belthazor." whispered Leo.

"Then we've got to vanquish him." said Piper, freezing the room.

Belthazor looks up, but the remaining demons are still frozen. Prue throws Belthazor into the wall. Leo runs up to Paige, and heals her.

"No! She dies!" yells Belthazor.

Belthazor hurls an energy ball, but Prue deflects it back at him. Belthazor shimmers out.

"We better get back to the manor." said Prue.

Leo orbs out with the three sisters.

_The Source's throne room…_

Belthazor shimmers in, and looks startled.

"I brought you here, instead of letting you go, wherever you were planning on going. You failed me. All four Charmed witches live. It's time you killed Phoebe Halliwell. Refuse and I will be forced to take drastic measures." said Source.

"I won't kill Phoebe. I l-" said Cole, who stopped.

"You love her, don't you? Well as the saying goes, "you always hurt the ones you love"." said Source.

"Never!" said Cole, shimmering out.

"How dare he betray me? Fine. Have it your way, Belthazor. You won't kill Phoebe. You'll be joining her." said Source, leaving the room to summon his bounty hunters.

_Manor._

Prue, Piper, Paige, and Leo orb into the living room and Paige collapses onto the sofa.

"You alright?" asked Leo.

"I'm fine. Just exhausted. Well, so much for our free day." said Paige.

"It's not over yet." said Piper, leaving the room.

Paige, Prue, and Leo look confused. Piper returns, a few minutes later, with hot cocoa, and popcorn.

"Let's watch some movies, and enjoy ourselves." said Piper.

"Okay. Sure." said Paige.

_New York._

Cole shimmers in, which Phoebe finally sees.

"Phoebe, wait." said Cole.

Balthazar turns into Cole, and she screams.

"What are you?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm in love with you." said Cole.

"You're a demon. Grams' talk of magic, witches, and demons. It was all true." said Phoebe.

"Yes, and you remember your talk with Piper. Last year." said Cole.

Phoebe's eyes widen, and a tear goes down her cheek.

_1 year ago..._

_Phoebe picks up the phone._

"_Hello?" asked Phoebe._

"_Piper. It's good to hear from you." said Phoebe._

_San Francisco. Piper is sitting in the couch, with the phone in her hand, and a picture of Paige in the other._

"_Pheebs. We have a half sister. Paige Matthews." said Piper._

"_What we have a half-sister?" asked Phoebe._

"_Yes. Mom told us." said Piper._

"_Wait. Mom told you. Piper. She's been dead for years." said Phoebe._

"_She and Grams both told us what happened. After we found out we were witches." said Piper._

"_Witches? Piper. Grams' stories are just that. Stories. We're not witches. We have no powers." said Phoebe._

"_You don't. Because you're not here. You didn't come back here." said Piper._

"_What are you saying that, you, Prue, and Paige have powers?" asked Paige._

"_Yes. I have the power to freeze things and people. Prue can move things with her mind. And Paige has visions of the future and can orb." said Piper._

"_Piper. Stop with these lies and delusions. We're not witches. Did Prue put you up to this? Did she want to hurt me so much you came up with an imaginary half-sister, and say the three of you are part of a witch coven?" asked Phoebe._

"_Phoebe. Prue did not…"_

"_You know what. Stay in your fantasy world. I have a life here in New York. Don't call here again." said Phoebe._

_The phone went dead, and Piper wiped the tears from her face._

Phoebe looked up at Cole, and wiped the tears from her face.

"I believed my sisters were crazy. I thought they had listened to Gram's stories too many times. But now I'm starting to believe they're true. You're living proof." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe." said Cole.

"You're probably been keeping me here to kill me." said Phoebe.

Phoebe grabs a knife from a table, and stabs Cole. Cole, hurt physically and emotionally, shimmers out. Phoebe begins packing her things. A couple hours later, John, Chris, Ian, and Alan, who are her college friends, arrive, to help her move out. They load the stuff into a moving truck.

"Where are you going, Phoebe?" asked Ian.

"San Francisco. I have two sisters and a half-sister waiting for me there." said Phoebe.

"Are you sure you want to leave New York?" asked Alan.

"Yeah. I'll miss you guys, but my home is in San Francisco. I've been running away from it, too long." said Phoebe.

The four guys said their goodbyes, and drove away to their homes, as Phoebe drove the moving truck to San Francisco.


	4. Phoebe Returns

_Manor._

Paige, Prue, and Piper sit on the sofa. There is a knock on the door.

"Demons don't knock do they?" asked Paige.

"I don't think so." said Piper.

"It might be Darryl, asking us to help him on a case which he thinks is demonic." said Prue.

The three sisters sigh, and walk to the front door. Paige opens the door, and sees a brunette.

"Hi. Listen. Piper, I'm sorry about before. I didn't believe you, but I found out that Cole was a demon." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry." said Piper.

Piper and Phoebe hug, and Piper forgives Phoebe. Paige hesitates, feeling like she doesn't belong, while Prue is still angry that Phoebe chose a guy over the three of them. Leo orbs in, and Phoebe barely notices.

"Phoebe? The fourth Halliwell sister?" asked Leo.

"Yes. Are you Leo?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes. What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, unless one of your sisters-" Leo stopped.

"One of my sisters, what? Leo?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah, what do you know?" asked Piper.

"She's not supposed to be here, until one of you die, and she'd take your place." said Leo.

"Wait. Are you saying one of us is going to die?" asked Piper.

"I don't want to die. And I don't want Piper or Prue to die either." said Paige.

"There's got to be a way to find out. I don't want to steal your powers, or lose you again." said Phoebe.

"I've been reading the book, Leo. There were some words in mini print that I had to read with a magnifying glass. It says that a power of four can be achieved, if the fourth witch joins with the other three." said Prue.

"Then we're the power of four?" asked Phoebe.

"Hi, Paige. I'm Phoebe, your sister." said Phoebe.

"Hi, Phoebe. I'm Paige, your sister." said Paige.

Phoebe hugs Paige, who still feels a little nervous, and she looks over to see an angry Prue.

"Phoebe, better watch out for Prue." said Paige.

Phoebe looks up to see Prue.

"All right, Prue. Lash it out." said Phoebe.

"You're selfish, Phoebe. Like you've always been. When Grams died, you left, leaving Piper and me to do Grams' funeral. Then you called last year, and said you weren't coming back. If Paige hadn't shown up, then our destiny as the Charmed Ones might never have happened. But more importantly, we never would have met Paige. And last year you yelled at Piper, when you were wrong. She forgave you too easily." said Prue.

"I'm the one who's selfish! You were going to leave Piper and Grams, and marry Roger." said Phoebe.

"Don't you ever mention his name to me." said Prue.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Phoebe, angrily.

"We broke over one year ago. I just started dating Andy, when you called to say you weren't coming." said Prue.

"Why did you break up?" asked Phoebe, now feeling sorry.

"He had a wife. Piper, Darryl, and Andy gave me the proof, and I realized that you weren't the one to blame for me feeling bad about Roger. But I'm still mad at you for leaving us, when we-Piper needed you." said Prue.

"Oh, Piper. I'm sorry. I almost had forgotten Grams' death, until now." said Phoebe.

"Prue was right. You did block it out." said Piper.

"I couldn't handle the pain, but I guess I'm going to have to." said Phoebe.

"Remember when you called me, and told me about Paige and your powers, and the demons, etc." said Phoebe.

"Yes." said Piper.

"Well, Cole is one of them. He appeared out of nowhere, I stabbed him in the chest, and it didn't kill him, but he left long enough for me to get out of town." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, are you all right?" asked Prue, going into big sister mode.

"I'm fine. I was in love with him, Prue. Even though he was evil, it's going to take some time for me to get over the man I thought I knew." said Phoebe.

"We understand." said Piper.

"Phoebe, you need to join hands with your sisters, to see if there is a power of four, and to get your new power if it exists." said Leo.

Phoebe joins hands with the three sisters, and a bluish glow appears above their heads. Phoebe, startles, jumps, and floats into the air. She bumps right into the ceiling, and grabs onto the chandelier.

"Phoebe!" yelled Piper.

"Your power is levitation." said Leo.

"Get me down from here." said Phoebe.

Prue nods. Phoebe lets go of the chandelier, and Prue uses her telekinesis to get Phoebe down.

"Are you all right?" asked Piper.

"I'm fine." said Phoebe.

"We better be careful. Belthazor and Cole might be allies, and they could attack us." said Paige.

The four sisters and Leo walk into the living room, and sit down on chairs.

"You're the most vulnerable, Pheebs. You need to control your power, like Prue and me." said Piper.

"I can control my orbing." said Paige.

"But you can't control your premonitions and you can't heal on your own yet." said Leo.

"All right. Nobody's perfect." said Paige.

There is a knock on the door. Leo goes to answer it.

"Don't worry. Cole can't harm you." said Piper.

Leo is flung backwards, and the four sisters run into the hall, and see Belthazor.

"Phoebe?" asked Belthazor.

"C-C-Cole." said Phoebe.

Belthazor reverts to Cole.

"I've been dating the demon, who's been trying to kill my sisters." said Phoebe, starting to cry.

Prue throws him into the street.

"Get out, and stay out." said Prue.

Prue closes the door. Cole shimmers into the house.

"Phoebe, we have to give our love another-" Cole stops.

Phoebe looks up to see a frozen Cole.

"Hurry. We need a piece of his flesh." said Prue, cutting a piece off of Cole's hand.

Cole unfreezes, and screams in pain.

"The stab wound is gone." said Phoebe.

"Of course. I've been healed by an apocathary." said Cole.

"Is he like a whitelighter for demons?" asked Prue.

"Yes. He is." said Leo, now standing next to Piper.

"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm fine." said Leo.

"We've got to get the Book of Shadows." said Paige.

Cole shimmers out.

"I better go check with the Elders to see if the Power of four is needed to vanquish Belthazor." said Leo, orbing out.

"We've got to find a way to vanquish him." said Prue.

"We have a piece of his flesh. We just combine in with a potion." said Paige.

Paige and Prue head upstairs to check the Book of Shadows while Piper and Phoebe stay behind for a minute.

"It's okay. We'll vanquish him, and you won't have to worry about him." said Piper.

"I guess so. Let's go upstairs." said Phoebe.

Phoebe and Piper walk upstairs, and see Prue and Paige finishing up the potion.

"All we need to do is summon Belthazor, and vanquish him." said Paige.

"Wait. He hasn't done anything to me yet." said Phoebe.

"Maybe not to you. But he has tried to kill the three of us, for the past year." said Paige.

"The whole year. He said he had business to go. I thought it had to do with his lawyer job ." said Phoebe.

Phoebe sits down.

"It's okay. We've all been fooled. Will you help us vanquish him or do you need time to yourself?" asked Paige.

"Let's do it." said Phoebe.

_Mausoleum._

Cole shimmers in, after another visit to the apocathary to heal his hand.

"Why Phoebe? Why did you betray me?" asked Cole.

Two demons shimmer in.

"So, the Source is sending bounty hunters after me. How boring." said Cole.

Cole shimmers out, as a fireball hits the wall of the mausoleum. The two other demons shimmer out.

_Manor._

"We have all of our stuff, now let's go." said Prue.

Cole shimmers in, grabs Phoebe, and shimmers out.

"LEO!" yelled Prue.

Leo orbs in.

"Cole took Phoebe." said Prue.

"Then we have to go after him." said Leo.

"Can you sense her?" asked Paige.

"Yes. She's at the cemetery." said Leo.

"Let's go." said Paige.

Paige and Prue orb out. Leo and Piper orb out.

_Mausoleum._

Cole shimmers in with Phoebe.

"Cole? Where are we?" asked Phoebe.

"The mausoleum. The Source has sent bounty hunters after me." said Cole.

"Why? Isn't he your boss?" asked Phoebe.

"He asked me to kill you, and I can't. I love you, Phoebe. And I won't hurt you, or try to hurt your sisters again." said Phoebe.

The two demons shimmer in, followed by two orbs of blue light, forming into Leo and the three Charmed Ones. A bounty hunter forms an energy ball to hit Phoebe. Cole hurls a fireball at the two bounty hunters, before they can hurt anyone. They scream, and explode in flames.

"Stay away from her." said Prue.

"He saved my life, Prue." said Phoebe.

"He's a demon, Phoebe. We need to vanquish him." said Prue.

"Thank you for saving me, Cole. But you're evil. I can't be with you." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe, no." said Cole.

Prue, Piper, and Paige are reciting the spell. Phoebe joins them. Cole shimmers out.

"You okay?" asked Piper.

"Yes. I would have come sooner if I had known who he really was." said Phoebe.

"The Source must have made you stay in New York, so he could kill Prue and Piper, but he didn't count on Paige joining you." said Leo.

"Then we better be careful." said Prue.

Paige orbs out with Phoebe. Leo orbs out with Piper and Prue.

_Manor._

The group orbs into the living room. Phoebe sits on the sofa.

"Phoebe are you okay?" asked Prue.

"I loved him, Prue. I was really in love. And what do I find out? He's a demon, pure evil, and he's been trying to kill my three sisters, every day." said Phoebe.

"Don't worry. You'll get over him." said Prue.

"I hope he leaves us alone, at least long enough for me to get over him." said Phoebe.

Piper and Paige enter, and Leo orbs out to check on other charges.

"It'll be okay. I've gone out with many boyfriends ." said Paige.

"I know. So have I. But I thought Cole was special. I was half-right. He was special, because unlike my other boyfriends, Cole wanted to kill me with his special powers." said Phoebe.

"Don't worry, Pheebs. We won't let Cole hurt you." said Piper.

"Yeah. We're sisters, and we stick together." said Paige.

"And I think we should train you how to use that levitation power, before another demon attacks." said Prue.

"All right." said Phoebe.

"At least it will give me something else to think about." thought Phoebe.

The four sisters head down to the basement to train.

_Basement._

Phoebe levitates slowly, and is able to rise about five ft. controlling it. Leo shouts from upstairs, causing Phoebe to lose her concentration, and she flies up to the ceiling. Prue, using her telekinesis, stops Phoebe from hitting the ceiling.

"Thanks Prue." said Phoebe.

"No problem." said Prue.

Leo walks downstairs.

"There you are." said Leo.

"LEO! You almost gave Phoebe an injury." said Piper.

"What are you talking about?" asked Leo.

"Phoebe was training her new power, when you decided to yell through the house, breaking her concentration." said Piper.

"Sorry. I just thought Belthazor might have returned." said Leo.

"We can handle him." said Piper.

Phoebe is able to levitate down to the ground, with some help from Prue.

"I hope I can get control of this power, soon." said Phoebe.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." said Piper.

"Prue! We have dates tonight." said Paige.

"We almost forgot." said Prue.

The two sisters run up the stairs to change. Piper, and Phoebe laugh, as they also walk up the stairs, to change. Leo gets a call from the Elders, and orbs out. A half hour later, Prue, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe are changed, and sitting in the living room.

"We'd love to stay, but we have dates." said Prue.

"Good luck." said Phoebe.

Glen and Andy arrive, and escort the two sisters out.

_Kitchen._

Phoebe and Piper enter. Piper begins making dinner, and has it ready in about a half hour. The two sisters begin eating.

"Oh, Piper. I forgot how good you can cook." said Phoebe.

"Well, thank you, Phoebe. I think Prue and Paige are taking me for granted." said Piper.

"I don't think anyone could take you for granted." said Phoebe.

"Yeah, well I don't like being a witch." said Piper.

"Like I said before, when our destiny is complete, then we'll have the chance to be normal." said Phoebe.

"I hope our destiny is fulfilled soon." said Piper.

"I hope Prue and Paige have fun." said Phoebe.

"So do I." said Piper, sighing.

"Oh, I forgot. How are you and Leo doing?" asked Phoebe, smiling.

"We're doing good. The Elders are letting us date, but they call him away so many times, and he has other charges. It's just putting a huge strain on the relationship." said Piper.

"But...?" asked Phoebe.

"But I love him. And I don't think that will ever change." said Piper.

"Good. At least three of you are still in the dating game. Maybe one of us will actually get married." said Phoebe.

Piper laughs, remembering Prue's excitement about dating Roger. Phoebe smiles, and then notices the next door neighbor.

"Dan still lives here?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes." said Piper.

"And...?" asked Phoebe.

"And nothing. We never went out. I almost did, but then we met Leo." said Piper.

"Can I talk to Grams and Mom?" asked Phoebe.

"We should have done that in the first place." said Piper.

The two, now finished eating, take their plates to the sink, and clean them. The two sisters walk to the attic.

_Attic._

Phoebe and Piper arrive, and summon Penny and Patty Halliwell.

"Phoebe. You've finally made it." said Patty.

"Did anyone die?" asked Grams.

"No. We're the Power of four." said Piper.

"The Power of four! I thought that legend would never have happened." said Patty.

"Then be careful. The Source will probably send many demons to kill you, now that you are stronger." said Penny.

"My power is levitation, and I hope I can master it soon." said Phoebe.

"You will." said Penny.

Phoebe hugs Penny and Patty, who wish them both luck, and warn Phoebe to be careful about Cole.

"How do you know that?" asked Phoebe.

"We're up there. We see mostly everything." said Penny.

The two vanish in white lights, and the two sisters walk downstairs, to watch videos.


	5. Mother Nature Pt 1

Two months later. The four sisters are close, like they'd been living together. Phoebe couldn't completely control her levitation power yet, so sometimes Prue had to help her using telekinesis. Phoebe continued her martial arts training that she had started in New York.

_Underworld. Library._

Cole Turner shimmers in. He begins examining the archives of the Source. He was very quiet, for if the Source caught him here, he could be killed. Cole looks through the books, and finally found the book he was looking for. The book's name is: Magical Beings. Cole looked through it, and found what he was looking for. He began reading the book.

_Book:_

_Mother Nature. Woman who had been given the powers of nature. Earth, fire, wind, water, thunder, lightning, ice, and storms. But she had a most valued possession. The Gem of Hearts. The Gem of Hearts was very powerful. It could turn a being from good to evil or turn a being from evil to good._

Cole looks up from the book, with an evil smile on his face.

"With the Gem of Hearts in my possession. I can turn Phoebe into my side. But if I turn her other sisters evil, then she'll be mine forever." said Cole.

Cole then turns the page, and continues reading.

_Book:_

_How to get to Mother Nature's Realm?_

_There were many access points. Mother Nature had closed most of them. One goes to Heaven, so she can commune with the Elders. And one other goes to San Francisco, California. Since the Nexus and the Charmed Ones are there. The portal to her realm is in located in the middle of San Francisco. You must be very careful. It is guarded with many traps. _

Cole smiles, and closes the book.

"Now I'll get Phoebe back." said Cole.

Cole shimmers out with the book.

_San Francisco. Manor._

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting together in the living room. It was a Sunday. The sisters' day off. Piper had someone else watching the club, while she spent time with her sisters.

"Should we stay in the house, right now? We should go have fun, before you know what happens." said Paige.

The other sisters all nodded. They didn't want to jinx it, for they rarely had any free time that wasn't interrupted by a demon, warlock, or some other magical creature trying to kill them or asking for their help.

"Where shall we go?" asked Prue.

"I don't know. Why don't we have a picnic in the park? Piper makes great meals, and the park is so beautiful. We've rarely gone there. I used to go there for a couple hours every Sunday with a sandwich or two, and just enjoyed the scenery. Sure it's not completely peaceful, but it's better than being cooped up here all the time." said Paige.

"Good idea." said Phoebe.

"I'll start cooking and packing right away." said Piper.

Piper got up, and walked into the kitchen. Prue leaves to gather camera equipment for a family photo album. Phoebe and Paige leave to get medical supplies and potions just in case they are attacked in the park. A couple hours later, the four sisters pack up the Piper's jeep, climb in, and drive away to the park.

At the park, Piper drives her jeep into the parking lot. Piper carries the picnic basket. Prue carries her photographic equipment. Phoebe carries the medical kit. Paige holds a bag of potions just in case. And with Piper's freezing power, they could limit the risk of exposure.

Nearby, Cole Turner shimmers in. He had to get Phoebe back. He looks through the book, which had a map to the location. He followed it, and he saw it. The four sisters were picnicking right next to the portal door. He resisted the urge to throw a fireball at the wanted to find a way to get them out of there, without exposing them. For if witches were exposed, and then eventually the demon world would be exposed as well. And Cole doubted that the Source would be very happy about that. Then an idea came to him. He reverted to Balthazar and shimmered out.

Nearby, people are eating lunch at picnic tables. Balthazar shimmers in, and starts attacking people at random. Their screams make the four sisters alert. They grab potions from the bag, and run off towards the direction. Paige had orbed the picnic and photo equipment back into the car so no one would steal it. She then runs after the other sisters to find out the trouble.

Balthazar shimmers into the portal location, where the sisters had just had their equipment. It wouldn't take long before the sisters would return. He opened the book, and sees a spell. It is unfinished. He decides to recite the spell, and add some words of his own. He begins to recite the spell.

"Portal to the other realm, open at my command! So I may enter the realm of Mother Nature to see where I stand. A love lost I wish to get back. Before her sisters return to snack."

Cole rolled his eyes at the last line, realizing how lame it sounded. But the portal opened, regardless. Cole smirked, before pocketing the book. He put in it so quick, that he didn't notice it fall out of his pocket, onto the ground, as he stepped through the portal, which closed behind him. The four sisters return back just to see a closing portal.

"We have a problem." said Phoebe.

"Either something escaped, or something went through." said Piper.

"We better get Leo on this." said Paige.

"What's this?" asked Piper.

Piper picked up the fallen book.

"Maybe the guy who went through or came out dropped it." said Paige.

"Let's just get home. And look through that book as well as the Book of Shadows." said Phoebe.

The other sisters nod. The group packs up their stuff, and heads to the jeep. Prue climbs into the jeep with Piper, while Paige and Phoebe orb back to the manor. Piper drives her jeep to the manor.

_Dimension._

Cole steps through a portal which closes behind him. He enters a cave, finding a library. He discovers a chain, and five gems are connected to it with different colors. A blue circular gem. A yellow diamond-shaped gem. A pink square-shaped gem. A green triangle-shaped gem. And a red star- shaped gem.

"The blue gem is the Gem of Hearts. But what are these other four?" asked Cole.

Cole reaches into his pocket for the book and realizes he dropped it.

"The sisters must have it by now. That means they'll know my plan. But they may not know I'm the one doing it. I'm going to have to work fast. I may only have one try." said Cole.

Cole looks around and finds a scrap of paper. It was the rest of the page that he'd read in the book. It has the rest of the spell, and has the other four pieces, and their names. He reads the page, while pocketing the necklace.

_Page:_

_The yellow diamond-shaped gem is the Gem of Souls. It determines whether someone goes when they die. The pink square-shaped gem is the Gem of Power. It determines who gets what power. The green triangle-shaped gem is the Gem of Time. It gives people the power of time and the power to see into the future. This is where the Angel of Destiny, The Seer, The Oracle, and The Crone get their powers. Witches and other demons that see the future also get their powers from this gem._

"So this is where they get their powers. Paige's powers are also from here." said Cole.

_The red star-shaped gem is the most powerful of all. It is the Gem of Destiny. This determines the destinies of witches, people, and demons. These gems were kept hidden for the safety of both sides, like the Hollow, only worse for the Hollow also drew upon the Gem's powers. If the Gems were to fall into the hands of someone evil or good, it would tip the balance of nature between good and evil which is why Mother Nature, a neutral magical being, is the guardian of the gems._

Cole thought about it very long.

"I'll just take you long enough to bring Phoebe back. Then you'll be back here before you know it." said Cole.

Cole left the page on the table. Cole walked out of the cave. A blast of wind hurled him into a tree. He stood up, and turned around to face a woman. The woman has brown eyes and long, red hair. She is wearing a green dress made of leaves and tree bark. Her name is Mother Nature. With the powers of the elements. Earth. Fire. Wind. Water. Lightning. Thunder. Ice. Storms.

Cole throws a fireball at her, but she diffuses it, by barely lifting a finger.

"It's not nice to mess with Mother Nature!" said Mother Nature.

She clapped her hands together. A tornado appears and sucks Cole inside, and he is flung around in it. Cole struggles to break free, but realizes she is stronger than him.

_San Francisco…_

The four sisters are now in the manor attic, looking at the Book of Shadows. Leo orbs in.

"Well, Leo?" asked Piper.

"He or she went into the realm of Mother Nature. It is holding five powerful gems that control the powers, destiny, whether someone is good or evil, where you go when you die, and the powers of time." said Leo.

"Powers of time?" asked Prue.

"Time travel, stopping time, seeing into the future." said Leo.

"You mean like my premonitions." said Phoebe.

"And the Angel of Destiny's powers too. And the Seer, The Oracle, and the Crone's powers." said Leo.

"Then it affects both sides." said Paige.

"But who would do this?" asked Piper.

Prue, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe look at each other, and the same idea comes to their mind. Balthazar.

_Dimension._

Cole struggles to break free from the tornado. Then he remembers the necklace in his pocket. He opens it, and shines the green gem at the tornado. It stops, and he falls to the ground. Mother Nature falls to the ground, and then her eyes glow green. She is no longer in control of her powers, and the world is now beginning to suffer for it. Cole runs back into the cave.

In the cave, Cole ran in and saw a mirror on the wall that wasn't there before. He looked into it, and it showed the world. Fires, earthquakes, tsunamis, floods, tornados, hurricanes, and ice storms happening in too many places.

"What have I done?" said Cole, falling to the floor, putting his hands in his face.

For falling in love with Phoebe had given him a partial conscience. Sure he didn't mind killing the occasional witch or human, but what he'd just done had doomed everyone his friends and enemies alike.

At the manor, the four sisters and Leo are talking at the manor.

"The Elders don't know what's go-"

Leo suddenly stops talking, and now looks like Piper had frozen him.

"Piper, did you freeze him?" asked Phoebe.

"No." said Piper.

"Guys. Take a look at this." said Prue.

The group looks at the TV. They change the channels showing a tornados, floods, earthquakes, fires, and ice storms frozen in mid-destruction.

"Someone's saved the world, but what's going on?" asked Paige.

Two figures walk into the attic. They are both old men. One has short, grey hair, and is wearing blue robes. He has a gray beard and mustache. He also has brown eyes. He is known as the Angel of Destiny. The other man has brown eyes, and long, white hair. He also has a white bear and mustache. He is wearing white robes. His name is Father Time.

"Who are you?" asked Piper, about to raise her hands to blow them or freeze them.

"I am the Angel of Destiny." said the man in the blue robes.

"I am Father Time." said the man in the white robes.

"The entire world is out of balance. And not just the human one. The magical one as well. Leprechauns, fairies, elves, dwarfs, demons, warlocks, witches, whitelighters, humans, everyone is now doomed." said Father Time.

"What has gone wrong?" asked Piper.

"Balthazar has taken five gems. They are known as the five Gems of Destruction, once they are removed from their resting place. With them removed, the balance is in danger. Even if we return them, the balance will be forever changed." said Father Time.

"Is there a way to restore the balance back to normal?" asked Phoebe.

"Well..." said Father Time.

Just then, an African American cop runs in. He has short, black hair, and brown eyes. He is wearing a cops uniform.

"Darryl?" asked Piper.

"What's going on? The last thing I remember was my wife, my son, and I being hit by a tornado..." said Darryl.

"I'm afraid that you're friend and his family passed away in this disaster." said Angel of Destiny.

"Then why didn't I cross over?" asked Darryl.

"Because your destiny isn't complete. You're now a whitelighter." said Father Time.

"What?" asked Darryl.

"I'm sorry, Darryl. I wish we could have saved you." said Prue.

"I know. One day, I'll see my wife and son again. But now I must help you guys out." said Darryl.

"How do we restore the balance?" asked Darryl.

"Let Leo hear this. It will be quicker." said Piper.

Angel of Destiny nods, and unfreezes Leo. Leo looks around in confusion.

"Angel of Destiny and Father Time, meet Leo Wyatt, our whitelighter. Leo, they just told us that Balthazar stole something that has upset the balance of nature and good and evil. We have to restore the balance. They're going to tell us right now." said Piper.

"The way to restore the balance is simple. You must go to the realm of Mother Nature, and destroy the five gems. Then one of you must stay behind and help Mother Nature guard the realm." said Father Time.

They nod, and Father Time gives them directions, before vanishing with the Angel of Destiny. Time returns to normal, and the disasters continue to happen. The four sisters, Leo, and Darryl begin to gather supplies, then orb out.

At the park, the four sisters, Darryl, and Leo orb in. The group finds the portal.

"Portal to the other realm, open at our command! So we may enter the realm of Mother Nature to see where we stand. To restore the balance of light and dark. Before there's nothing left. Not even this park."

"Paige, that wasn't a good spell." said Phoebe.

"I told you I couldn't-"

The portal opens.

"RHYME!" yelled Paige, as she is sucked in.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Darryl grab hands, as they are sucked into the portal.


End file.
